Lilywhisker
Unknown Lilywhisker |familyl = None known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Tallstar's Revenge |deadbooks = None}} Lilywhisker is a light brown she-cat with a crippled hind leg and amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Lilywhisker is a WindClan elder, forced to retire from being a warrior after a tunnel collapse damaged one of her hind legs and rendered it useless. :She slides out of the elders den after her denmate, Whiteberry, tasting the air. She asks him whether he wants to go out on the moor, and Whiteberry responds that he would as long as she didn't try and get him down any rabbit holes. Lilywhisker purrs that they wouldn't, not after last time when he had been chased out by a rabbit, thinking it was a fox. She teases that his sense of smell must be worn out, and the tom responds that her sense of smell would wear out too by sharing a den with Flailfoot and his fox-breath. Lilywhisker calls over her shoulder saying it wasn't that bad, and Whiteberry asks whether they want to swap nests as they disappear into the heather tunnel. :Lilywhisker hurries back in through the entrance later on with Whiteberry for the apprentice ceremony of Doekit, Ryekit, and Stagkit. She calls to Flailfoot, asking if they had started yet. He responds in the negative and pads over to help steady her. Tallkit sees Lilywhisker sitting by Flamepelt as she grooms her lifeless leg. Ryepaw and Doepaw are listening to one of Flamepelt's stories about his tunneling days, and Lilywhisker lifts her muzzle and boasts that she used to be able to hear a cavern halfway across the moor just by the echo of her pawsteps. She limps into the hollow for Tallkit's apprentice ceremony with Whiteberry and Flailfoot, Whiteberry pressing close against her. :She then calls for some cat to bring a mouse, while outside the elders' den, as Flailfoot was starving. After a battle with ShadowClan, Lilywhisker and Flailfoot watch Hawkheart treat Brackenwing, trembling in the elders' den entrance. After Brackenwing dies, Lilywhisker sits back, and orders for Stagleap and the other elders to weave some heather in the elders' den entrance to soften it, as the gorse thorns scraped her back every time she entered. The following morning, Lilywhisker and Whiteberry haul Brackenwing's body onto Flamepelt's back. Sandgorse's death leaves Lilywhisker's shocked, and is seen the next morning padding out of her den and remarking to Tallpaw that he would have to wake the others, as Flamepelt was snoring like a badger. :As Meadowslip has her kits, Lilywhisker and Whiteberry push their way to the front. After tunneling is stopped, Hickorynose remarks that he didn't want his kits to die like Leafshine, who was killed in the same incident that crippled Lilywhisker. As the visitors depart, Lilywhisker remarked that Sparrow was a good hunter, and he made sure the elders and queens had something to eat. Days later, she and Flailfoot lie outside the elders' den, basking in the setting sun, and wonders where Bess and Algernon were. Flailfoot comments that the den was quiet without Mole's snoring, and Lilywhisker hopes they had found a place to shelter. Shrewpaw then admits that he missed Reena, stopping beside Lilywhisker, and the latter remarks that she would have made a good warrior with the correct training. :When Tallpaw returns from the Moonstone, Lilywhisker and Whiteberry yawn at the elders' den entrance. As Palebird kits, Lilywhisker slides behind Meadowslip, eyes shining, and comments that the first kitting was the hardest, and future ones were easier. A quarter-moon later, Lilywhisker jokes that Talltail was bringing them prey, but Flykit disagrees. Talltail then comments that he was to feed his younger siblings, including Flykit, to Lilywhisker and Flailfoot. Lilywhisker continues to joke, licking her lips, and remarks that she was getting hungry. However, Talltail stops beside Lilywhisker, and the latter reaches forward to swing Flykit off Talltail's back. Talltail then thanks her for her kindness for those past moons, and Lilywhisker blinks in surprise, appearing to question him. As Talltail is about to make an announcement, Lilywhisker, Flailfoot, and Flamepelt pad from their den, and their eyes spark with curiosity. :Once he is done, Lilywhisker wishes him luck, and she touches her muzzle to his cheek. Talltail then thanks her before heading for camp's entrance. When he returns, Lilywhisker pushes past Whiteberry, and remarks that she smelled Talltail's scent, eyes lighting up, and adds that he was back. Some time later, Lilywhisker drags old bedding from the elders' den. As Talltail looks for help, Lilywhisker drags a bundle of heather across the grass, and turns for more. She comments that they only had to wait one more moon for more apprentices. Talltail then offers to fetch some wool, but Lilywhisker shakes her head, stating that they tried to keep their bedding clean, and while glancing at the older cats, she lowers her voice, and adds that their eyesight wasn't what it was prior, and found fleas difficult to locate. :However, Flamepelt remarks that he pulled a tick from Lilywhisker's tail the day prior, and the latter, fur rippling, replies that he missed the fleas, as they kept her awake all night. Once Flailfoot asks of Hopkit's condition, Lilywhisker, flattening her ears, asks if Hopkit had a fever. As Talltail and Barkface ask to fetch sweet-sedge from RiverClan, Lilywhisker nods, stating that there was no boundaries in StarClan. After another battle with ShadowClan, it is noted that Lilywhisker made sure someone was present to watch her, bring her food when she was hungry, and to fetch soaked moss if she was thirsty. Trivia Mistakes *She has been mistakenly mentioned as a tom. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations de:Lilywhiskerfi:Lilywhiskerru:Лилия (племя Ветра) Category:WindClan cats Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Elders Category:Minor characters Category:Females